Forgotten Fairytales: Shadow of the White Fang
by StarCatTibalt
Summary: A young but deadly huntress who possesses unnatural skills, a beautiful yet lonely singer who dreams of happiness, a gifted yet optimistic assassin who seeks forgiveness, and a secret agent who searches for the truth. As the shadow of war looms over Remnant, the destinies of these four girls will intertwine with the mission of four young men. My take on RWBY. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time_

_There were the Forgotten Fairytales_

_These were the tales you have heard during your childhood_

_Yet you do not know the truth behind these very same tales_

_Forgotten, they are, because very few know of them_

_They are dark and violent, a history of a far away world_

_So forget all you know_

_and listen to what I have to tell you_

_For once upon a time_

_There were the Forgotten Fairytales_

**Forgotten Fairytales**

Shadow of the White Fang

Prologue

_A railroad somewhere in Wake_

It was late into the night in this seemingly peaceful corner of the world of Remnant. A vast pinewood forest fanned over the mountains, protecting a wide river like a natural fort. The only evidence of humanity that existed in this part was the long steel bridge guiding a railway line high above the river. On this moonlit night, all seemed serene, the sounds of nature making their various sounds through the night, but soon the river would run thick with blood.

The slumbering silence was suddenly disturbed by the sound of a train whistle, it's shriek piercing the cold air like a banshee. The tall dark trees where then pierced by a moving beam of light, as if a celestial being was descending down into the world. Slithering along the line like a metal snake, the long passenger train sprung forward as if the devil were chasing, the wheels pounding the rails like rain. The engine itself seemed oblivious to the neck breaking speed it was going as it approached the bridge.

Across the river, flamed stabbed from the darkness. A cannon shell impacted the ground near the base of the bridge, lighting up the night. A moment later another shell was fired, this time hitting the base. The bridge swayed, but held. The train was starting to cross the bridge when a third shot was fired. The explosion was enough to cause the support to collapse.

The bridge fell apart, the train going down with it. The engine went down in a nose dive, the passenger cars pulled like toys. Impacts boomed over the land, metal grinding against each other like a million birds screaming all at once. Inside the cars, countless screams were heard as the young and old screamed in terror before death took every one of them. The cars collapsed on top of each, followed by a tremendous explosion that claimed the lives of anyone who might have survived the fall.

The doomed trained and the destroyed bridge descended into the wide river. Silence once again consumed the land and before nature took up its song again as though the incident had never happened. From the wreckage, lifeless bodies, their luggage, and other things from the train floated up onto the surface, the moon painting a horrifying sight.

Blood stained this part of the world for the White Fang had struck again.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_The day after the incident_

"I cannot tell you, gentlemen, how important it is to _defang_ this monster," Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, stood looking the wide windows of his office, located in the highest tower of the famous school. From bellow he could see his students scattered around the fairground, yet his gaze was not seeing them. His gaze was instead distant as his mind was consumed with troubling thoughts.

Behind him sat four young men before his great mahogany desk, all neatly dressed in their school uniforms. The one who sat the furthest to left was the oldest and the tallest, being only eighteen. The next three who sat to his right were all sixteen.

All of them sat in silence and watch the headmaster. One hand rested on his cane while his other hand held a steaming mug of coffee. Fifteen years ago, Ozpin had come home a war hero for his courageous efforts the Faunas Rights Revolution. During one of the last battles he had suffered a war wound by being shot in the leg. Shortly after he was sent home, the war ended. While the wound had not made him a cripple the leg still caused him use a cane when the pain was to difficult to stand on its own, especially when the winter came. On the world of Remnant, the last days of summer were coming to an end.

A late summer storm cloud was approaching the city of Vale as Professor Ozpin continued to stare out the window. While he seemed quiet and serene, the young men could not mistake how tightly he was holding both his cane and his mug. Beyond their sight, the window before him reflected his anger, frustration, and determination all etched in his face. His chocolate brown eyes were ablaze with the same kind of anger.

"These attacks on Remnant's global trading system and these acts of terror _must_ be stopped," he continued, "Various companies and corporations are losing their business left and right and the economies of numerous countries are being greatly affected. Now we've had this train incident that was obviously a terrorist attack done by them. Over five hundred innocent men, women, and children were killed. Not a single person survived. Yet strangely a section of the train was separated from the rest, sparing the other five hundred lives."

All four men looked at each other, grimacing. The news of the terrorist attack had been in full bloom since early this morning. However, a new wave of fear began to consume Vale as the attack was not far from the city. Shortly after they first head the news, the four men were called to Ozpin's office.

"I've heard," Peter Poplawski, the oldest, spoke after a pause, "that the Schnee Dust Company has been attacked the most."

Professor Ozpin snorted and took a sip from his coffee, "That's only because some idiot in the White Fang began spreading lies about his labor force and have even gone to the extreme of staging Schnee Faunus workers being abused and even murdered for disobedience. I know it's all a lie because I'm an old friend of Hilbert Schnee. His company supported the war effort even when it was still small and when it was over he welcomed Faunus refugees looking for work with open arms. It's true he doesn't have much of a opinion of the Faunus, but he respects them enough that he actually had houses built for them as his company grew in the years after the war. The last thing he would do is abuse his work force. That just isn't him."

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of the media questioning his increase in security, but let me ask you this. How _else_ are you suppose to protect your products when they are being stolen from right under your nose? It goes to show just how _clueless_ these reporters and journalists are in the real world. They're even _insulting_ our men and women who fought in the war! And now that Hilbert's daughter is becoming a singing sensation, he's going to have to take even greater precautions to see to his daughter's safety."

Ozpin swung away from the window and sipped from his coffee before he sighed heavily.

"When the White Fang first appeared they were originally a peaceful organization, protesting the unfairness and discrimination our human brethren had been giving them. At the time I actually supported them and when I became headmaster of this school I happily accepted Faunus who wanted to learn and to become hunters and huntresses. But ever since their original leader stepped down-and I still believe he was forced even to this day-the White Fang has steadily become a terrorist organization. Now, instead of governments putting a stop to them, they're catering to them by giving them equal rights! _Not_ out of respect, but out of _fear_," his thumped his cane hard into the floor, "because our government officials are too cowardly to do the right thing, what _needs_ to be done."

Sighing again, Ozpin went to his desk and set down his mug. Picking a collection of papers that were in five stacks, he handed them to Peter.

"The time you've been sent her for has come. These are the latest reports I was able to obtain. Don't ask me how, but please take a look at them. You need to know what the White Fang has become."

After Peter has passed along the other four stacks, a minute passed as they scanned through their contents.

"It seems the White Fang changed its ways of achieving it's objectives five years ago," Peter noted.

"That is what we believe," Ozpin inclined his head, "And it's grown rapidly since then. Rumors are starting to come out now that _humans_ are working with them, including a notorious weapons dealer and dust stealer."

"Roman Torchwick?" Peter raised a brow.

"Who else?"

Peter nodded and looked back at the reports, "Any idea who the new leader is?"

"No," Ozpin leaned against his desk and picked up his mug, "Whoever it is, he or she knows what they're doing. No matter how much effort we've put in over the years, we still can't pin down the White Fang's leader. But it is the leader we must eliminate, whether by capture or by force. With the amounts of murder and destruction happening by the day, his _cult_ leads Remnant closer to anarchy."

"Anarchy would be just be the beginning of it," said Jaune Arc, seated next to Peter, glancing at his stack papers, "With the amount of weapons and Dust they've been stealing over the last five years, it's clear they're determined to take over the entire world by force of arms."

"And auras," Sun Wukong, a Faunist himself with his monkey tail, added, "All this to establish a new world order. One ruled by fear."

In the seat between Jaune and Sinclair, Neptune Vasilias's lip curled, "The White Fang makes the Faunus Rebellion look like a civilized protest."

Peter looked up at Ozpin, "You said that the government has no idea who the leader of the White Fang is, despite all your efforts."

"None," Ozpin confirmed, "And our government no longer seems interested in finding out, which is why I've brought the four of you here to this school."

The boys lifted their heads, eagerly listening. Nearly six months ago, each of them had suddenly received letters of acceptance to Beacon Academy, yet none of them had actually applied. Their guardians, however, insisted that they must go for it was important for the future of Remnant. Seeing that they were in no position to refuse, they reluctantly agreed. After they had met, they were formed into team JPES, yet in the semester they have been through together, none could figure why they were really here.

"It seems to me that your respective governments," Ozpin gestured to all of them, "are turning a blind eye to the White Fang's atrocities. This is most likely because they are sick and tired of dealing with the Faunus. While I can't blame them initially, this situation that can no longer be ignored. So I've decided to take matter into my own hands."

He paused and studied all five of them.

"The four of you each come from different countries, yet you all share one thing: _Principles_. This is because all of you come from families that are all built on principle. Remnant needs to be ready to face the White Fang should all hell break loose. Since I'm now a professor and no longer a soldier, I need your help. This is the reason why I brought you here."

He paused again, reading their faces.

"What I'm about to ask you will be a tremendous challenge, one that will be filled with horrors that you cannot imagine and will change you forever. Some of you… might not survive. What I'm about to do will be cruel, seeing that all of you are still very young. But you all come from highly respected families that were good friends of mine during the war. With those letters of acceptance you each received I also sent separate letters to your families explaining the situation and why I needed their help. They understood immediately and sent you here to Beacon Academy. However, this is not a task to hunt done certain creatures of Grimm around the world. This is a task to prevent a full scale war. However, I will not force you to do this. If you feel that you are not up to this task, than say so now and you can forget everything that was said in this room."

A long moment of silence passed.

"I don't understand," said Jaune, "What makes you think _we_ can make a difference in dealing with the White Fang?"

Ozpin sighed, "My worst fear is that the White Fang will spread their ideals to other countries and if no action is taken, those countries may turn each other both inside and out. With your help and knowledge, you may be able to stop the White Fang in your respective countries. You've been trained since birth and I have full confidence in each and every one of you just as your families do. If no one stands up against the White Fang, then everything we hold dear will be lost."

He waited as they pondered his words before they looked at each other. After what happened with the train incident, none of them could really refuse.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Peter after he received nods from the others.

Giving a small smile, Ozpin placed his mug back down and stood up straight, placing both hands on his cane.

"The four of you posing here as students was nothing more than a ruse," he began, "None of you would have been interested in attending despite your families reputation and the White Fang knows it. It was only by my request that you're here now. The reason why I did this was to catch the White Fang's attention. Your families all played a crucial role in the war and the leaders of the White Fang will not have forgotten that easily. Suddenly attending here is enough to get their attention."

All four of them blinked.

"You were actually using us?" said Peter.

"In a way, yes," Ozpin inclined his head, "The White Fang will find it odd to find attending Beacon, and they may have been keeping an eye on you this entire semester. However, I assure you that you're in danger for they have not acted-at least, not yet."

Ozpin pulled open another drawer and drew out four enclosed steel cylinders with leather straps and a pack of papers taped to the side.

"These here contain valuable information about the White Fang," he handed on to each of them, "Do not try to open them for they require a special way to be opened. The task I will give you is this: You are to deliver these cylinders to the names that are listed there in those paper packs taped to the side. You may know their names for they hold high offices. In those packs is a map containing what route you should take and what means of transportation you should use. Memorize the names, the routes, and whatever else before burning them. For the sake of secrecy, I highly advise all of you not to reveal anything to each other about you're the separate conditions of your tasks should you be captured. You will leave precisely at midnight. Miss Goodwitch, my secretary, will see to it that you are not disturbed or intervened when you leave."

Following his advice, the four students looked over their packets before putting them away.

"I take it there's more to this task to delivering these?" asked Jaune.

"There is," Ozpin went, "The information these containers hold could help us discover who the leaders of White Fang are, meaning we could track them down and bring them to justice while preventing a world war. The moment you leave this school, the White Fang will realize that you have this information and will send men after to stop you from delivering these containers."

Neptune frowned, confused, "What makes you so certain that the White Fang will follow us?"

"Because the agents who delivered this to me were all killed and the White Fang knows that they were answering to me. The agents were able to make copies of these and send them off before the White Fang found them."

"But won't _you_ be in danger now, sir?" said Eros, "The White Fang will know it was you who gave us these containers."

Ozpin grinned, "You needn't worry about me. The White Fang knows me well enough to know they have little chance at getting to me for if they were attack this school, they would risk getting the entire Wake Army coming down on their heads. And even if they were to capture me, they wouldn't get much from me through interrogation because I have no idea what routes you're taking. Only your contacts do-I only gave you the task to carry out and the containers to deliver."

"Now comes the most important part of the task. Do not-I repeat-_do not _pursue the White Fang by any means even if they are right in front of you. You're task is to deliver those containers to your contacts, not to go chasing after the White Fang terrorists. On your separate journeys you are allowed to obtain any help or allies at your discretions-having fellow companions will using in fending off the White Fang should they attempt to trap or corner you-but get those containers delivered. The world knows we don't need a world war."

"No argument there," stated Peter, the others murmuring in agreement and stood.

"Any questions?" when none answered, Ozpin held out his hand, "Then I wish you all a safe journey. Good luck to all of you."

* * *

**Midnight was approaching Vale as** the team prepared themselves to leave. Having now changed out of their school uniforms and into their traveling gear, they sat around their dorm room looking over the maps one last time before throwing them into the fire that blazed in the hearth.

"One thing I still don't understand," said Neptune, "Is why Ozpin wants the White Fang to follow us yet not deal with them."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Jaune, who was said to be the real tactician of the team, "Haven't you noticed that White Fang's activities have been mostly here in Wake?"

"I thought that was because the Schnee Dust Company mostly operated here."

"It is," said Peter, "because the White Fang is mostly stationed here. Therefore, since we don't how powerful the organization is, should they try to take over Wake the country wouldn't stand much of a chance. Everything in Wake has been infiltrated."

"Therefore," said Sinclair, "Once we head out on our different paths, the White Fang will follow, spreading their forces thin."

Neptune blinked, "You think that will work?"

"Ozpin certainly does, and I've yet to see him make a mistake."

"But wouldn't it make more sense to keep the White Fang contained here in Wake?"

"At a first glance, yes," said Jaune, "but like Peter said, Wake has been infiltrated far enough to make them practically useless in terms of resistance. No, the best way is to spread their lines thin, lure them out of their hiding places and let our governments deal with them. When that happens, they'll come to realize just how dangerous the White Fang is and why they must dealt with."

"Okay," Neptune was still unconvinced, "but about preventing a full scale war? I can't see how the White Fang would be able to take over the entire world in the state they're in now."

"They may be able to take over Wake," said Peter, "But they don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

Peter tapped his container, sending a dull ding across the dorm, "I have a notion that the White Fang has plans to make the Four Kingdoms turn against each other. If they succeed, humanity will all but wipe each other out."

"Allowing the Faunists and the White Fang to take over," added Jaune, "creating a new world order that's run by fear, as Sun said earlier in Ozpin's office."

"That's why we need to get these containers to our contacts," said Sun, "I've made a great many friends around the world in my travels before I came here and I for one don't want to face as enemies."

"Neither do I," Jaune agreed.

"I barely had any friends until I met all of you," Peter smiled, "None of us wants to point a weapon at each other.

"I see," Neptune nodded, "I understand now. Ozpin did say the men who brought him this information were killed. Let's not let their sacrifice go in vain."

The clock struck twelve, and each one of them felt a chill go down their spin as if their doom was waiting for them.

"It's time," Peter stood, straightening his long coat.

"If your finished with your packets, hand them to me," Neptune held out his hands,

Once he collected them all, he tossed them into the fire.

"Anything else?" asked Sun.

"Just one," Jaune grinned and went to a cabinet. From it he pulled a battle containing dark liquid and four small glasses, "One last drink before we part."

The others grinned. Drinking was prohibited on the school grounds, yet students always found a way to sneak small bottles in for little celebrations.

"Why not?" said Peter, "It may the last one we'll have for a time."

Gathering around the table, Jaune poured a generous amount into each glass until the bottle was empty.

Peter held his glass, "Gentlemen, it's been an honor to have been your team leader during our time at Beacon."

Jaune held up his own, "Until we meet again."

"To a peaceful world of Remnant," added Sun.

"And the end of the White Fang's terror," said Neptune.

Clinking their glasses together, they drained them and set them down, leaving them where they were along with the empty bottle. It didn't matter if one of the staff members found the forbidden bottle for they would no longer be here come next day.

The now former teammates made one last check to see if their containers were safely secure and hidden inside their outfits before walking out of the dorm room. Peter led them, making sure the hallways were empty before they entered an elevator. They stepped out into the ground floor and made their way over to the front doors.

Peter stopped and turned, holding out his hand, "Good luck."

His friends returned the sentiment and shook his hand before they stepped outside one by one. The storm cloud had descended upon Vale to where a thick fog covered the streets and a light drizzle fell.

Each young man took a different direction, disappearing into the fog and into the night.

* * *

_A house somewhere in Vale_

_Some hours later…_

"I think we may have a problem."

The tow other occupants in the room turned to the first speaker.

"Oh? How so?" said a second voice

"Our spy over at Beacon Academy just reported that four students you told me to keep an eye," said the first voice, "Peter Poplawski, Jaune Arc, Sun Wukong, and Neptune Visilias, have all suddenly left Beacon Academy."

"_Left_?" said a third voice, "What do you mean left?"

"That's just it," said the first, "They suddenly left without warning."

"But the semester is not even over!"

"When was this?" asked the second voice.

"Just after midnight. They were all wearing traveling gear and were headed in different directions."

"And you're sure it was them?"

"The spy was able to get a picture of them leaving even with the fog."

The first speaker handed them a picture for the second and third speaker to look at.

"Should we _really_ be concerned with these four little brats?" the third speaker spoke with an uncaring attitude."

The second speaker pinned the third with a glare, "These _brats_ happen to be from the same families who defeated the Faunists during the war, and one of them happens to _be_ a Faunist!"

"Perhaps they're sick of school and have decided to go home?"

"How intellectual you are," the second speaker sneered, "When I received news that these boys were attending Beacon I wasn't swallowing the gossip that they were there because they wanted to become hunters. We all know how cunning Ozpin is, and none of those boys were interested in attending his school. There has to something more to this. Find out where they have gone and why they've suddenly left."

* * *

_The night after…_

"They all have left the country."

The second speaker frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," the first speaker nodded, "Apparently they are all heading back to their respective homelands."

"So they've decided to head home early for the holidays," the third speaker shrugged, "Why should we be concerned with them?"

The second speaker ignored him and asked, "What else did you find out?"

"Only this," the first speaker sat down, "Not long after the news of the train incident spread-"

"All thanks to that _traitor_!" the third speaker spat.

"-the four were called into Ozpin's office. They spent a good time there and when they finally left they were each carrying a steel cylinder of some sort. The rest you know"

The second speaker froze, "_The plans that were stolen from us!_"

"_What_?" the third speaker looked at the second, incredulous, "I thought we already took care of that."

The fist of the second speaker banged into the arm of it occupant's chair, "I should have known that Ozpin's men had made a copy of the plans and sent it off to him just before we captured and killed them. Since we got the original back I wasn't worried that any harm had been done, but what just happened here proves otherwise. Ozpin must have made copies of those plans and gave a separate one to each of kids before sending them back home so they could deliver it to their governments."

The third speaker seemed unconvinced, "Are you sure you're not overreacting? Why would Ozpin entrust something so important to a bunch of kids?"

"Because that's how cunning he is, you fool! He knows every one of their families and he has friends in high places in every kingdom around the world! If those boys reveal what our plans are to their governments our cause will die before we can launch it into full bloom. We have to find them and destroy every one of those copies."

"If you're that concerned," said the third speaker, "then we can send men after them. They're only children. They should be easy to deal with."

The eyes of the second speaker narrowed, "If you think they are children, then you clearly don't know them. If you've forgotten they all come from famous families who served during the war. They've been trained since birth. I wasn't at all surprised when I heard that they were the best team at Beacon to the point that even the older students couldn't match their skills in battle. And they all have friends around the world that wouldn't hesitate to come to their aid. They will not be easy to deal with, but we still have to stop them," the speaker turned to the first, "Which routes did they take?"

"From what I gathered," said the first, "Poplawski took the obvious route back to Vasya going by sea. It's a trading ship that is carrying valuable ore. Since we've been stealing from Vasya, the government taken extra precautions by placing well armed and well trained soldiers on it. Our men would have a difficult time trying to get through them just to reach Poplawski."

"Then find a fast airship and get our some of our men to Vasya so they can intercept him once he lands," the third speaker snapped impatiently, "The last thing I want is the _Red Hoods_ sticking their noses in our affairs."

"The _Red Hoods_?" the second speaker frowned, "I thought the _League of the Red Hoods_ only specialized in hunting down the creatures of Grimm in Vasya."

"They do," the third speaker said stiffly, "but they've been known to become Vasyan's temporarily special forces when it comes to their country's security. I've had dealings with them before and it nearly destroyed my line of work. It's the reason why I've avoided going to Vasya as much as possible."

"Fine," the second speaker spat, "We'll just have to make sure we get Poplawski once he reaches dock. What about the rest?"

"Jaune Arc has apparently taken the scenic route back to Paschal. He's going by fast ship through Minos, possibly through Augustine, before making his way to Paschal. Where he intends to land I have no idea."

"Then get men to follow him immediately."

"I will," assured the first speaker, "As for Wukong and Vasilias, both of them have disappeared. I've asked their classmates and none of them know where they are. I've also checked the docks and airports and neither of them were registered in their books."

"That's because Wukong family has their own boat while the Vasilias family has their own airship," said the third speaker, "It's likely they were picked up by a crewmember somewhere outside of town and taken to their vessel without anyone noticing."

"If that's so, then send a men to every part of the globe," said the second speaker, "I want to know where they went."

"Understood," the first speaker got to his feet and left the room.

"You do realize that we'll be spreading our forces thin with all this chasing around?" said the third speaker a moment later.

"That's part of Ozpin's brilliant plan," said the second.

"Why don't we capture and interrogate him?"

"Much as I'm tempted to it would be a complete waste of time. Ozpin himself wouldn't know where the boys are going. Only the boys themselves and their contacts do. And even if we capture one of them, I doubt he'll know where the others are headed."

"Very well," the third speaker paused, "do you still intend to go along with the plan of kidnapping Schnee's daughter?"

"Yes," the second speaker grinned maniacally, "I wish to bring Hilbert Schnee to his knees so we can obtain everything he owns. Dust, weapons, and armor. His daughter is the heir and the key to obtaining the final piece of our objective. Even with our forces spread out, I have enough men to do the job. Once we have that final piece, the White Fang can begin spread its claws and cut down every opposition in our path."


	2. Ch 1 The Silent Huntress

**- IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**- Sorry this took me a while. School started and I was busy get ready for that. I have question to ask all of you who are reading this story. I'm debating whether to tell this in four perspectives through each chapter. For example, one chapter will be Ruby's side of the story while the next chapter will be Weiss's side of the story, then Blake, and Yang, and the cycle all over again. I can either do it that way or I can write the first part of the story just through one perspective, in this case Ruby. This means that Part/Book 1 will be Ruby's journey while Part/Book 2 will be Weiss's journey.**

**- Personally I'd be more comfortable with writing the stories individually while than jumping around all the time, but I will leave it up to you to decide. Please give your opinion through your reviews. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_The League of the Red Hoods, a mercenary organization of deadly hunters and huntresses who specialize in hunting the creatures of Grimm across the world and easily recognizable in their blood red hoods and cloaks. First created by the huntress Catherine Chaput in the Kingdom of Paschal, the league has moved from place to place over time. It has existed for over seven hundred years protecting civilians from horrible monsters. Although that is their main task, they have been known to participate in wars and other conflicts when the need is necessary. As The White Fang begins to spread its influence, the League of the Red Hoods will soon find themselves hunting a different sort of prey. In an abandoned farm in the middle of Vasya, the youngest member of the Red Hoods is about to become involved in a greater cause than mere creature hunting…_

**1**

The Silent Huntress

The dead of winter had settle in the northern Kingdom of Vasya. In this northern part of Remnant, Vasyan winters were known to last for long periods of time and was brutally harsh. A fair bone-biting breeze blew through the vast skeletons of trees, their leaves long shriveled and buried under the thick, thick snow. Through and opening lay a vast field of a farm nearby a frozen river. The cottage that sat at the center had seen better days, for its roof sagged while the doors and windows were either boarded up or laid carelessly ajar. Nearby, a barn sat with its condition no better than that of the cottage. At first glance the entire place seemed abandoned, yet all thought of that was thrown away when a girl stepped out from the cottage.

She was small and slim, her petite figure hidden by her cloak and her head hidden by its hood. The shadow of the hood covered much of her face as she stepped out into the open. Her face lifted and she looked into the grey sky, as if she was admiring its dull beauty. Her breath came in small puffs as the cold settled in her body. With a sigh, she turned and walked over to a open shed where dry wood sat, a metal trug over her arm. Her grandmother was waiting inside the cottage, waiting for her to pick up more wood for the fire providing the only warmth inside. However, she was unaware that a pair of eyes followed her.

Inside the forest, the demonic eyes of a beowolf watched as the girl set down her trug and began to pick logs. The beowolf saw that her back was turned and rose. He charged straight into the open field, and from behind him followed were two scores more of beowolves. The leader of pack lead them ahead, the girl completely unaware of them approaching. The beowolves had smelled the flesh of humans in this area earlier. Knowing they had found easy prey, the pack had made their way to this farm. While the cottage was a great distance from the woods, the pack quickly closed the distance.

Suddenly the girl picked up her trug and turned, the trug now full of logs. The leader of the pack immediately dove nose first into the snow, deliberately burying himself as he swished his thick tail around to cover his body, the other beowolves immediately following suite. If there was one thing these creatures feared the most, it was guns. Not wanting to alarm the girl, the pack hid themselves within nature, using it as natural camouflage. The beowolves lay perfectly still as the girl glanced their way as if she'd noticed something. A moment passed before she shrugged and made her way back to the cottage.

Forty-one pairs of eyes watched her. The beowolves were being cautious. They could wait.

Over two hours passed before the girl came out with the trug on her arm once again. The eyes leader followed her as she strode over to the shed again. Once her back was turned, he rose from his hiding spot. A small number of other beowolves also rose from their hiding spots, following their leader. The rest stayed where they laid. Their leader wanted to taste first blood, and when he did he would howl as a signal for them to charge into the cottage and barn, where the scent of other humans and animals filled their nostrils.

The leader stealthily crept closer, his fellow beowolves moving silently around where they could surround their prey, the girl completely unaware as she placed logs in her trug again. The leader came directly behind her. He crouched just the girl placed the last log in the trug. The instant she straightened, he pounced.

Just as he did, the girl whirled sharply around, flinging her red cloak back, revealing a black and red dress with a belt filled with high caliber bullets and sharp crosses. At the same time, the girl reached behind her and in a blink of an eye a strange looking rifle painted red was pointing directly at the beowolf. The leader, still airborne, had no chance to escape it and the last thing he saw was a bright white flash before his head was completely blown off, his body jerking to a stop as if an invisible rope had caught it in midair.

A stunned moment passed as the other beowolves stared at their fallen leader as his body fell into the show. Before any of them could act, two more beowolves were blown apart by the girl's rifle. Finally the two beowolves at her flanks charged toward her. The girl point the rifle towards the ground and fired. The recoil sent her high into the air and the two beowolves crashed into each other. As the girl started to fall down, she pressed a button and the weapon folded out from its compact rifle form into a combination of a sniper rifle and scythe.

She fired again, using the recoil to send her spinning down to the earth. One beowolf was cut in two but the razor sharp blade of the scythe, the other behind her rose to attack but was no match for the girl's and he was quickly decapitated. Other beowolves now charged at her. She planted the blade into the ground and began to fire, taking down three beowolves before they were upon her. She quickly took them down one at time.

One came from behind and jumped into the air. Just before it was on top of her, a shot rang out and something struck in its left side. A huge hole was ripped through its right side and the creature went spiraling into the shed, where it collapsed on top of it. The girl took a moment to glance at the cottage, her lips lifting just a little when she saw the barrel of a weapon built just like hers, yet painted black instead of red. An instant later, the cottage door burst open and a team of men and women all dressed in black and wearing red cloaks came charging out wielding a variety of weapons.

The beowolves now realized they had fallen into a trap and made a run for it. As they did, a much older woman stepped out of the cottage and lifted her jeweled staff. The beowolves trying to escape suddenly crashed into a barrier made of blue light that came up through the thick snow in the open field. The beowolves were now completely trapped and had now ay of escaping. Then the woman lifted her arm and spoke a few words into her wrist.

A roar of an engine came from the barn and a moment later a huge hovercraft machine burst through the wooden doors. One beowolf's chest was crushed by it momentum as it charged forward. Others scrambled to get out of the way, only to be shot down by two other red hoods sitting on top armed with rifles, another shooting sprays of bullets from a machine gun placed on a rotating nest on top.

The beowolves were now in a panic, desperately trying to escape only to cut down in every single direction they went. Within a few short minutes it was over. The bodies of the pack of beowolves lay scattered around the cottage, their blood staining the white snow like red paint across canvas. None of the red hoods were sp much as scratched. The girl and her comrades made sure that not a single beowolf was alive as their leader stepped out of the cottage.

She was a woman in her late fifties. Her red hood was patched and threaded, its true color faded into a dull brown from its long use of wear. She took a moment to look around the carnage her hunters had created. Behind her stepped out another Red Hood; he was much taller than the woman and was around the same age. In his hands he carried the gun-scythe that was in its full form. He took a moment to make sure the area was before he pressed a button and the weapon folded itself into its compact form and he placed it at the back of his waist.

As the Red Hoods began picking up the bodies and throwing them into a pile, the sound of a dozen hooves was heard. The middle-aged woman looked up and a curse escaped her lips as the first rider came into view. From his uniform, the leading rider was an officer, leading a dozen or so men with rifles in hand. He stopped before the woman and looked around, as though stunned by the sight he saw.

"I told you we wouldn't need your help," Florina Rose spoke in clipped voice.

The officer glared at her as though he'd been insulted, "You left no glory for us! It is our duty to protect the people of Vasya!"

Florina snorted, not at all amused, "If your general was so concerned about the people here he would evacuated them a long time and have put them somewhere safe. Instead, he let's entire families be slaughtered while his men go on wild chase with sabers waving."

"How _dare_ you insult General Orlov!" the officer replied furiously, "This is the thanks you give him after he asked for your help?! You Red Hoods should all be shot as outlaws."

Florina's eyes narrowed as she said firmly, "We have a deal with Count Lagunov. If General Orlov has a problem with our guild he can take it up with the Count."

The officer glared at her again, but said nothing.

"Inform General Orlov that our work here is done, as your men will bear witness. We expect our payment in Innovich by tomorrow."

The officer looked as though he wanted to strike her, but instead barked an order to his men and they rode away. Once they out of sight, Crawford Rose, known to everyone as "Crowe" and Florina's brother, eased his hand away from his weapon.

"That Orlov really is a fool," he said, "Had it not been for his stupidity just so he can fill his pockets, we could have dealt with the beowolves much sooner and so many people wouldn't have had to die."

Florina sighed heavily, "Indeed, but at least we've taken care of the threat. And we should be thankful that hot-headed officer didn't come charging in once we sprung the trap. Otherwise we would have our hands full just trying to help them."

She turned around to see the other Red Hoods placing the last bodies onto the pile. Her eyes scanned each member until she found the one she was looking for.

"Ruby!" she called, "Come here."

Ruby Rose, her granddaughter, silently obeyed and came over to her. Florina smiled as she ran a loving hand down the cheek of the girl's sweet face. Beneath the red hood the girl had vivid dark auburn hair that ran in luxurious waves passed her shoulders. Her silver eyes shined with such innocence, always looking as though they were about to spill tears, it would melt the heart of even the coldest man. Anyone who didn't would think that she was an angel, yet behind those lovely features was a troubled girl who happened to be a very skilled and very deadly huntress. And she was only sixteen.

"Are you alright, grandchild?" asked Florina, "You're not hurt anywhere?"

Ruby lips never moved. She only shook her head.

"That's good," said a relieved Florina, "I was very worried about you. I was extremely reluctant to let you be the bait for those beowolves. Had it not been for your crazy Uncle Crowe, I would have had my way."

Crowe grinned, "Ruby is more than capable of taking of herself, Florina. Her performance today, along with her unique skills, has proven that once again. Perhaps you should stop worrying."

"I always worry," Florina murmured under her breath before she turned to the rest of the Red Hoods, "Let's finish up here and head back to the _Freewind_."

After the bodies were finished being piled they were set aflame. The Red Hoods then gathered inside the hovercraft and left the abandoned farm behind. As they traveled across the countryside, the younger members excited went over what happened today.

Ruby Rose paid no attention to them, not because she couldn't speak with them, but because she did share their enthusiasm when it came to slaying the creatures of Grimm. Two of the older members, a man and a woman, came over to her side.

"Hello, Ruby," said Maximilian Frank, known to everyone simply as Max, as he swept off his hood of his brown hair, "How are you feeling?"

Ruby smiled and inclined her head.

"You took down a lot of beowolves today," said Abigail Valery, her long blond hair tied in a single fat braid, "I think some of the boys over there are jealous.

Ruby's smile deepened but she still said nothing.

"We were watching the leader sneak up on you from behind," Max grinned, "I think I set a new record in holding my breath."

Abigail chuckled before saying, "How did you know when to strike down that beowolf when he was in the air, Ruby?"

Ruby shifted until she was facing both of them and raised her hands.

_I did two things_, she signaled, _I listen for the sound of his breathing while I waited for the change in the air. As soon as I heard the faint growl and felt the change in the air, I spun around and drew Crescent Rose. He only got a glimpse what hit him before I deprived him as his life._

Abigail smiled, "You never fail to amaze me Ruby. Just when I think you no longer can all of a sudden you do."

"You're skills are incredible for a huntress of your age, Ruby," said Max, "It's no wonder you're the best huntress in the Red Hoods."

Near the front of the hovercraft, Florina watched her granddaughter conversing with the two older Red Hoods, smiling fondly. Ruby had very few friends due their inability to speak after life changing experience she had with the horrible death of her mother, Summer Rose. Her father was unknown, possibly no longer alive, for Summer never told Florina who the father was. Ruby's determination to become a huntress since then, despite Florina's protests, was so powerful that she realized there was no way possible to dissuade her.

However, as the years went, Ruby's skills became more and more unnatural. It wasn't long before stories about Ruby began to spread across Remnant. Those who had witnessed her slaying monsters had said that was possessed by the same demon that possessed the huntress Catherine Chaput, the first huntress to wear the familiar red hood and cloak and the founder of the League of the Red Hoods.

The other members in the league of this time all agreed that it was true that Ruby was a descendant of Catherine Chaput and those along Catherine's line had seemed to be possessed by something unnatural, but none of them believed that it was demon. Ruby, however, was a different case. While she was sweet and had kindness, her unnatural skills and inability to speak had caused a great rift between her and all citizens around the world, some even inside the League. The few that truly understood her stood by her side.

Her reputation, along with her complete silence, had earned her the name and the phrase "_The Silent Huntress. Death comes without a single word_".

Florina, Crowe, and many other members including Max and Abigail, loved Ruby as anyone would, yet Ruby herself had seemed to have forgotten what love truly meant, for it was taken away from her the moment she saw her mother die. Florina could not help but fear for her.

"We're coming up to the _Freewind_," Isaiah, the driver of the hovercraft, announced.

Florina shook her thoughts away from and looked to the huge double blimp airship that acted as the League's headquarters, hidden inside a open patch of the forest and covered by a huge camouflage net to hide from potential air pirates. Acquired by the League nearly twenty years ago, it allowed the Red Hoods to travel around the world without having to use register transport. The ship was dated, but its simple beauty its strong durability had made the Red Hoods love and appreciator her so much they couldn't bring themselves to replace it.

Two Red Hoods standing guard near the rear of the _Freewind_ saw the approaching hovercraft and ordered it to halt. An exchange of signals were issued between the driver and the guard to make sure the hovercraft wasn't an imposter. Satisfied, the guard signaled them to approach and Isaiah propelled the craft forward onto the loading ramp. Once the craft was secure and the engine was shut down, the Red Hoods inside filed out.

"Set a coarse for the capital once we're airborne," Florina told Briggs, captain and pilot of the _Freewind_.

"Yes, ma'am," Briggs said in his thick Wake voice, winking at Ruby as she came up, "How many did you get this time, little lady?"

"More than enough," said Crowe.

"That's out little Red Hood," Briggs grinned before he went up to the bridge.

"I really do wish they stop treating Ruby like she's a hero," Florina whispered to Crowe as Ruby went to her quarters to clean up and change.

"They can't really help it, sister," returned Crowe, "It's not Ruby's fault that she's the best huntress of her time."

Florina only sighed and shook her head, "I only wish to hear her speak again. She was such a beautiful child back then, full of laughter and happiness."

"So do I," agreed Crowe, "I want to see her have a happy life. She deserves better than being a hunter's life. But with her no longer being able to speak and her reputation she's earned in such a short time, I don't know how that will be possible. We can only hope and pray."

Sighing and shaking her head again, Florina and Crowe went to their own quarters. The engines of the _Freewind_ had warmed up by the time they had changed out of their traveling gear and their equipment put away. Florina and Crowe went up to the bridge while Ruby and her friends went into the mess hall to have a bite to eat and to play a game of cards. Soon after the camouflage net was taken down the order was given to release mooring lines and the ship began to lift into the air. Once it cleared the tree line, the engines roared to full power and the magnificent enough sailed forward.

However, no sooner did the captain steer the ship towards the capital of Vasya did Crowe's communicating device suddenly ring. Frowning, he pulled it from his pocket to see what the message was.

"What is it?" asked Florina when she saw he eyebrows rise.

Crowe looked at her before he took her by the arm and pulled her to spot where they wouldn't be heard.

"Change of plans," he whispered, "I just got a message from Count Luganov. We need to head over to Vitomir."

"_Vitomir_?" Florina frowned, "What for? Are we receiving our payment there?"

"No. We're to pick somebody up and take him straight to Innovich for Count Luganov."

"Pick someone up?" Florina sounded skeptical, "What's so important about him?"

Crowe did a quick look around before saying, "Forget about our payment for the time being, Florina. The man we're supposed to pick up is carrying valuable information about the White Fang."

* * *

_It is rumored that Catherine Chaput was possessed by something unnatural when it came to hunting down the creatures of Grimm. No matter how much the odds were stacked against, no matter how much she was outnumbered, she was always able to defeat the monsters without receiving a single scratch. Over time the League of the Red Hoods grew in number and Catherine's descendants have always been a part of the League, but only one family member through every generation has obtained the unnatural force that drives them to do what many would believe to be impossible. In this generation, Ruby Rose happens to be that one to posses that unnatural. Peter Poplawski, who comes from a line of great hunters himself, is to cross paths with this huntress…_

* * *

**The chilling wind and the** sight of the land covered in thick snow was all too familiar to Peter Poplawski as the Wake merchant ship _Princess Laura_ made the last stretch of its journey to the port city of Vitomir. He pulled his wide brimmed hat down on his closely cropped copper red hair and his great coat more snug. Winters in Vasya were not something to be taken lightly for many foreigners have been known to their deaths in the cold. Thankfully Peter had been born and raised in this country and was well prepared for it.

However, he did miss the pleasant whether of Wake during his time at Beacon Academy along with the friends he'd made there. He wondered where they were now, or if they were safe. Sighing, his indigo blue eyes took in the scene once again before going down bellow to collect his things and gear himself up.

Seeing a fully armed hunter arrive in port was nothing new to the citizens of Vitomir, but Peter wasn't here to hunt game or any creatures of Grimm. The instant he set foot on the dock the White Fang would be on the lookout for him, waiting for the first opportunity to kill and retrieve the scroll holder he carried. Inside his quarters he set his equipment on the bed of the lower bunk and took a moment to look over them.

A lever-action rifle, a six-shooter pistol, a cavalry saber, and a large hunting knife. During his time at Beacon he'd been introduced to variety of different weapons from around the world. The lever-action rifle and the six shooter, both from the same brand of Chester, had fascinated him the most to the point where he traded in his old bolt-action rifle-along with some of the allowance his parents has given him for school-in order to obtain one. The six shooter he had bought later after he mastered using the rifle. While the standard Vasyan bolt-action rifle was effective as military weapon, Peter found it unreliable when it came to hunting, especially against the creatures of Grimm. While his old rifle had a bigger caliber, the bolt-action took too much time to reload another round, making the hunter vulnerable for too long of a time. The Chester rifle indeed had a smaller caliber, but it held three times as much of ammunition, had a much faster reload time, and in the hands of an well trained hunter, it was more effective against the creatures of Grimm.

The cavalry sword, however, had been a gift from his father's man Matvey who had once been a cavalryman until a knee wound put him out of service. Having no way to fee his food and family, Peter's father offered him a job to be his batman while giving him shelter. Matvey had quite taken with his master's enthusiastic son and in turn gave him the sword when Peter headed out for Beacon Academy. The large hunting had also been a gift from his father, who had bought it during one of his trips to Wake.

The sound of the bell overhead informed Peter that they would soon be reaching port. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled out the cartridge boxes from inside his bag and began loading the firearms. When he finished, he pulled out the rifle sheath and strapped it onto his back. He took a minute to practice sheathing the weapon and drawing it back. The rifle was long, but his arms were long enough that he was able to draw it quickly if necessary.

Satisfied, he placed the rest of the ammunition in the loopholes of the pistol belt and the rifle sling before strapping on his sword and hunting knife. Tightening everything, making sure everything was in place, and making one last check to make sure the scroll holder was inside his coat, he tugged his had again and went back on deck.

The ship was beginning to dock when he stepped out into the open. He scanned the dock below, wondering how White Fang assassins were waiting for him, waiting for the chance to put a blade in his back. He doubted they would be so foolish to stand out in the open with their distinctive white tunics bearing the red cat and claw of the White Fang. He felt restless, yet helpless, and it didn't help that he was alone. He'd been informed by the instructions of his task that escorts would be waiting for him, but where were they? And how long would he have to wait for them?

The mooring line were cast out and the ship was secured. The gangplank was lowered and Peter followed two young ladies, twins who were also returning home, out onto the dock. As he did, he saw the cabin bow spring down onto the dock and rushed over to a sailor leaning against a post smoking a pipe. The boy exchanged a few words with him, gesturing over his little shoulder. The smoking sailor glanced up in Peter's direction and nodded before tossing a coin to the boy.

Peter's gaze darkened as the boy scampered back to the ship. Cautiously Peter made his way down the dock, keeping an wary eye of the smoking sailor while resting a hand on his pistol. The sailor tipped his hat to the twin ladies, who giggled shyly but continued on their way. Peter passed by him shortly afterward, body now tensed.

"Beggin' ya pardon, gentleman," the sailor said in a thick accent, "Would ya mind sparin' a few coins for this thirsty sailor?"

Something the sailor's voice made him stop. Hand still resting on the butt of his pistol, Peter turned his head to face the man. The young sailor lifted his head, revealing a pale face with green eyes a mop of red hair. At the sailor's grin, Peter's jaw dropped as he recognized him.

"_Bowen_?"

The sailor tapped his lips, casting his eyes to his left. Peter shifted his eyes toward the big crowd gather before them. The noise they were making made it difficult to for anyone to hear and almost impossible. Any cultists nearby that may have recognized Peter from getting off the ship would have a hard time getting through to him.

"Don't know who ya mean, lad," said the sailor, "But I'm just a simple sailor," he indicated his head to a certain direction, "The Green Marlin Inn is said to have to great food and drink. Great ale too. If ya care to spare a few coins, I'll be happy to take ya there share one with ya."

Recognizing the hint Bowen was making, Peter nodded, taking out a gold coin.

"I'll give you more if you take me directly to the inn," he said aloud, tossing the coin.

The sailor looked at the coin, testing it before h nodded, "Righty'o. Here, I'll take that bag for ya."

"No, thanks," Peter held it closer to him, "No offense, but I wish to keep it close to me."

The sailor shrugged, "As ya wish."

The sailor lead Peter through the crowd until they were on the street. Peter could feel every eye of the White Fang cultist following him. The street was busy with the merchants in business, making it too risky for an attack. However, Peter was now more at ease with Bowen at his side and leading him to safety. He knew it was Bowen, a servant at his household and a childhood friend of Peter's. Bowen must have been told to look after him once news reached Peter's parents about his return home. His parents would have something planned for him.

The Green Marlin Inn was a large and proudly maintained two story building. Peter had to take a moment to admire its tidiness before following Bowen in. The inside was well kept as well. Tables were cleaned and the chairs were placed nicely. As Peter looked around he noticed the twins had also arrived in this inn and were now heading upstairs, possibly to clean and change in preparation for meal after a long journey.

Peter approached the bar, "A mug of ale for both of us," he said to the bartender, laying down a pair of coins. The bartender nodded and swept the coins into the pocket of his dirty apron. After receiving the mugs, Peter handed one to Bowen and gestured toward the small private parlor, a perfect meeting spot out of sight from any prying eyes. The window inside was small but had thick drapes.

Only when both of them were seated did Bowen cast that familiar grin Peter new so well.

"Welcome home, lad," he said, dropping the sailor accent.

Peter smiled and clanked his mug against Bowen's, "It's good to be back, although I would have preferred it under different circumstances."

"The White Fang's already watching you," Bowen gestured outside.

"How many are there?"

"Not sure," Bowen grimaced, "I arrived just when a fast airship did. Despite the hunting disguises they wore, I knew it was them. How many hunters do you see wear masks?"

"Hmm," Peter nodded and sipped from his mug, "If you're here, than father must have something planned for getting to Count Luganov."

"It was the Count who contacted the Master about your return. He and the Count have come up with plan that will work as a deception."

"A deception?" Peter frowned, "How?"

Bowen waved to the door, "The Count has sent in extra help. Let's wait for them to arrive before we lay out the plan."

"Who?"

"You'll see," Bowen wouldn't say any more after that. Seeing that it was pointless to argue, Peter shrugged and started conversing with his friend about the current events happening in Vasya. A few minutes a knock was heard. Peter's hand crept to his pistol while Bowen stood and approached the door.

"_Diamond_?" he sound just loud enough for both Peter and person outside to hear.

"_Sapphire_," came a feminine voice.

Bowen winked in assurance and opened the door. Peter's hand tightened instinctively, then he blinked in surprise when he saw the twins he'd seen earlier enter the parlor. Their traveling clothes were gone, replaced by gowns of pale blue with knee length skirts and white knee length button up boots. The aprons they wore that acted as a large pouch were of different colors. One wore a the traditional white while the other wore black, most likely to avoid confusion. Thick leather armor covered their chests while a thick white headband decorated their flaxen hair both hanging freely down their back and ending in a braid. A sword and scabbard hung at their waist while a rifle was strapped on their backs and a pistol at their hips. The iconic swords they carried through the sashes at their waists were known as their "Vorpal Blades", swords with powerful magic etched onto the blades.

Peter stared, recognized the twins swords and outfits immediately. They were members of Alice's Nightmare Sisters, the "Mad" Sisters as they were often called. First created by Alice Liddell nearly fifty year ago, the Sisters had specialized in hunting down supernatural creatures instead of the creatures of Grimm. Rumors had it that they also had the ability to enter people's dreams during their sleep, but this had yet to be proven since the Sister's were very secretive.

"Greetings," the first twin smiled.

"Hello," came the other twin.

"Is this the man we're supposed to escort?" asked the first twin.

"He is indeed," Bowen confirmed, "This is Peter Poplawski, son of my master and a longtime friend of mine."

Peter stood, holding out his hand, "My pleasure ladies. I take it you come from the Mad Sisters?"

"Indeed we are," the first twin, shaking his hand, "I'm Amanda Borne. The one wearing the black apron is-as you might have guessed-my twin sister Alicia."

"Pleased to meet you," Alicia smiled.

"I saw you both on ship," said Peter, "I thought it rather odd to see two young ladies of the upper class traveling by merchant ship."

"We made it out that we wanted to return home immediately and went on the first ship available," said Alicia.

"But we were actually there to watch over you in case the White Fang attacked," said Amanda. When Peter looked at her, she continued, "Professor Ozpin got hold of the head of the Sisters shortly after you and your friends left his office. Alicia and I happened to in town so the headmistress booked passage onto the ship so we could keep an eye on you and provide aid if you needed it. Now we're here."

"I see," Peter shifted uncomfortably, "I suddenly feel left out. Count Luganov and Professor Ozpin seemed to be several steps ahead."

"You're carrying valuable information about a terrorist organization that can save the world from to war," Amanda reminded him, "Every precaution has to be taken."

"And you still have the major to play of delivering to Count Luganov," added Alicia.

"You're right," Peter nodded, "I'm thinking too much. So, is there anyone else we're to be expecting?"

"Yes," said Bowen, "We're expecting the Red Hoods to arrive. I saw their airship landing just as your ship was pulling into port. They should be here momentarily."

Another knock came.

"_Diamond_?" Bowen asked again.

"_Ruby_," came an older female voice.

Bowen opened and through it came a huntress and a hunter, both at mid age and their red hoods and cloaks worn, torn, and patched. Peter was about to greet them when he saw another Red Hood enter the room, one so small he actually thought the member was a child. Bowen closed the door just as the figure lifted her head and Peter found himself looking at a pair of magnificent silver eyes. The red hood she wore looked shiny and new, not old and worn like the other two were. The young girl stayed where she was and stared.

Peter stared back, wondering if he was looking at an angel. Her sweet and innocent looking face seemed unnatural in this part of the world and the fact that she stood bellow his shoulders added to that innocence. Surely she was not a hunter?

"Peter Poplawski, I presume?" asked older voice.

Mentally shaking his head, Peter forced his eyes away from the little angel and looked over to the old woman, who he assumed was the leader of the Red Hoods.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, shaking her hand.

"Glad to see you made it back home safely. I'm Florina Rose, leader of the Red Hoods," she introduced the other two, "this is my brother and second in command, Crawford, better known as Crowe, while the young lady there is my granddaughter, Ruby."

Peter shook hands with the older man, but when he turned to the girl she suddenly stepped away shyly, only nodding her head in greeting. Surprised by her sudden reaction, Peter returned the gestured and said nothing, afraid he might frightened her although he wasn't sure why.

"You must forgive Ruby," Crawford looked at Ruby, looking surprised as well, "She usually very friendly with people, but she can be shy when it comes to strangers."

Something in Crowe's voice told Peter that that wasn't at all true but he kept silent, knowing this wasn't the time to discuss such behavior.

"We better make this quick," said Florina, "The White Fang has been watching this inn since you've arrived and will be watching you're every move. Let's sit down an discuss Count Luganov's plan to get you into Innovich before they come up with a plan to get you."

Florina waited until everyone sat down, Peter finding himself sitting across from Ruby. The girl kept her eyes downward as her grandmother began.

"Count Lagunov has laid out a plan to use two different routes for you getting to Innovich, Peter," she said, "One will be going by air using our airship while the other will be going by land."

Peter took a moment to ponder that, "I take it that one of them will be a decoy?"

"Correct," Florina nodded, "The air one will be the decoy."

"Meaning that I'll be traveling by land?"

"Yes," Florina nodded again, "Taking you by airship would be the simplest thing to do and the fastest, but it's too obvious. You'd be too vulnerable on airship and I'm not willing to risk it my ship in order to protect you. However, since we want to confuse the White Fang and spread them out as much as possible, your friend here will acting as the decoy."

"I'll be traveling on the airship, disguised as you," said Bowen, "You and I are the same size, therefore the White Fang could easily mistake me for you in the distance when I'm in open."

Peter nodded, liking the plan, "Just be careful not to let them get too close to you. If they realize that you're not me, the plan will fail."

"You can count on me," Bowen grinned.

"So how do we carry out the ground part?" Peter asked next.

"You'll be traveling cross country disguised as a Red Hood," said Crowe, "We have a hood and cloak that should fit you nicely. The _Freewind _is taking on supplies as we speak. Once we get you to her, you'll see the next part of our plan."

"That's where _we_ come in," said Amanda, "Alicia and I will your escorts along with a few Red Hoods."

"Your Red Hoods escorts are-" Florina stopped when the girl named Ruby suddenly tapped her arm and began waving her hands in a strange way.

Peter frowned, wondering what foolish game the girl was trying to play before he realized that she was doing sign language. _Did the girl not speak?_

Florina blinked and stared at her granddaughter as if she had spoken a foreign language.

"You want to _go_ with them, Ruby?" she said.

Ruby nodded, glancing only briefly at Peter before locking her eyes back with Florina. Peter looked at her, intrigued. The stiffness in the girl's spine showed that she was determined in her decision to join his party, but he couldn't understand why. Surely she was a new recruit in the Red Hoods and not an experienced huntress? Ruby began signaling with her hands again.

_He'll need my help_, Peter was able to translate.

"He'll have plenty of help," Flrorina argued, "Even without you."

_Not with the route he's going_, Ruby signaled.

Florina's frown darkened, "How do you know what route he's taking?"

_Why else did you leave the hovercraft near Kirilka?_ Ruby signaled again, _You certainly didn't place it there for scouting reasons. Between here and Kirilka is Koshmar Pass, a place that's infested with hordes of the creatures of Grimm. Even _we_ don't venture deep into those areas. You obviously want to Mr. Poplawski's team lead the White Fang into there so that the creatures can wipe them out without firing a shot. But they'll be hunted by the creatures too. Every hunter in the world knows how very few people come out of Koshmar Pass alive. And those who did come out alive have suffered complete mental breakdowns. If Count Luganov is going to send him in there, then he's going to be the best hunter there I, and that's me. I am a descendant of Catherine after all._

Peter blinked, stunned by this revelation. Ruby was a descendant of Catherine Chaput, known as the the first Red Riding Hood and rumored to be possessed by sometime unnatural during her career as a huntress?

What Ruby had said Koshmar Pass was true, Peter was not unfamiliar with that area. Koshmar, which meant _nightmare_ in Vasyan, was a pass so dangerous very few would dare take. The creatures of Grimm there were said to be a lot more cunning and more vicious than their usual counterparts. Anyone who was crazy enough to go through Koshmar Pass would required the the hunters from various guilds or the best sharpshooters in the army.

He looked at Ruby again and almost laughed when he saw her and her grandmother glaring at each other.

"You are not _going_, child," Florina grounded out.

"Hold on, sister," said Crowe, "Ruby actually has a point. None of us has gone through that pass in our lifetime and you know she's the best hunter here. She uses the same weapon as I do and yet she's much quicker and more agile than I am, not to mention she's dead accurate when it comes to shooting. Our mission is to get young Peter is Innovich as quickly as possible. If we're going through Koshmar Pass, we'll need Ruby and her skills."

Peter took a moment to study Ruby. It intrigued him even more that a little girl like her could be so powerful of a huntress. Surely she couldn't any older than sixteen? A skilled huntress at that age?

"Fine," Florina sighed, "We'll only waste time by arguing. Just promise to watch over her, Crowe."

"Don't worry," Crowe grinned, "Don't I always?"

Florina ignored him and shook a finger at her granddaughter, "And Ruby, don't you do anything foolish while you're hunting or anything to attract attention from people. The White Fang is not your average thief. They are well trained murderers and assassins. If you're not careful you may find a dagger in your back before you even knew they were there. So be on your guard at all times no matter where you are. Understand?"

Ruby gave a smile and nodded. Small as it was, the smile warmed Peter's heart somewhat.

"Alright," Florina turned to him, "Any questions, Mr. Poplawski?" Peter shook his head, "Then let's get you to the Freewind. We've wasted enough time already."

As they stood, Ruby shifted to let her guardians though and found herself standing no more than a foot away from Peter. She looked up at him with her silver eyes, eyes that always seemed to be sad. Peter smiled kindly and tipped his hat.

"Thank you for offering your help, Miss Rose," he said.

Ruby said nothing and her face remained expressionless. Suddenly her eyes darted to his left as though something had caught her attention-then they flared. Without warning she grabbed him by the labels of his coat and dragged him to the floor with surprising strength.

Peter didn't know what to think as his mind went blank, then a loud explosion followed by the shattering of glass jerked his wits back into place. Ruby's wits had never left her as she squirmed beneath him. He got to his knees, his hand going to his pistol. He turned to where the destroyed window was and found that the twins were already there, pistols drawn.

Amanda scanned around but shook her head, "Too late. He's already gone."

"Did you see who it was?" asked Peter.

"No," said Alicia, "but I have a good guess."

Stifling a sigh, Peter put his pistol away and got to his feet. He offered a hand to Ruby, who looked at him in surprise before she accepted it. It was likely his own imagination, but she seemed to tremble as he pulled her up. He looked around and was relieved no one had been hit. The bullet had missed everyone and had lodged itself into the wooden panel next to the doorway.

"Come on," Florina insisted, "We better get moving before they make a second attempt."

* * *

**A crowd had gathered around** the inn and as they walked out. Another Red Hood, his weapon drawn, came over to them. The White Fang cultist who had tried to kill his target remained in the shadows, out of sight of curious eyes.

The group that his target had been talking with came out of the inn. He saw that none of them were taking any chances. Everyone except the woman with the staff had their rifles drawn, most likely loaded and fingers on the triggers, eyes scanning in anticipation of an attack. Though none came, they gathered around his target as they walked down the street, making it difficult for any sharpshooter to land a fatal shot.

The cultist eyes followed them and when he moved he kept his distance, not wanting to draw attention. The Mad Sisters nor the Red Hoods were not hunters to take likely, and if they spotted him he would to get away quickly before they could capture and interrogate him.

They group made their way to the great airship he'd seen arrive earlier and they went inside. Unable to get up close, he remained where he was and watched for his target. A short time later he saw a an empty wagon pull up. The driver greeted the Red Hoods, making the cultist wonder if he was a friend to theirs.

As he continued to watch, several Red Hoods began placing sacks into the wagon. He frowned; it seemed unusual that hunting guild would bring supplies to someone in Vitomir, even if he was an old friend. A flash of maroon caught his eye and he looked up to see his target wondering around the bridge. So he was going by airship to Innovich after all.

While he wanted to run back to inform his fellow cultists, some part of him remained suspicious. While his target would be safer in traveling by air, if just seemed too obvious.

"Thanks for delivering these," he heard the driver say.

"Anytime, Bert," said the woman with the staff, "We'll see you again soon."

"Be careful out there."

"You too," the woman turned back to the airship, "Alright! Start up the engines! We're heading to Innovich!"

The cough of the engines was loud, to the point where the cultists had to cover his ears. The wagon pulled away, now loaded with a good number of sacks. The cultist saw his target wondering the bridge again before he disappeared. The engines sat idle for some time before they roared and the mooring lines were loosed. The cultist watched in fascination as the rugged airship rose to the air. A crowd had gathered and were cheering and waving as it went higher.

Realizing the time to act was now, the cultist made his way back to his comrades. They would have to come up with some way to reach that airship or bring it down. Some time later, the White Fang gathered up its forces and left Vitomir, leaving four behind in case of deception.

The remaining cultists took turns patrolling the town. A pair of them went out while the other tow remained at their hideout. The patrolling cultists went around town, looking for anything that was unusual.

The pair passed by a bakery shop located on the outer part of town. Seeing nothing out of place, they continued on, unaware that two pair of eyes were watching them. As soon as they round the corner and were out of sight, a man sitting on his porch smoking a pipe waved, signaling to the woman looking out the second story window of the bakery shop. Assured that the coast was clear, she took out a green handkerchief waved it through the window.

The doors of a nearby barn open and two teenage boys drew out five saddled horses, each carrying saddlebags filled with food and ammunition. Knowing that the cultists would return within minutes, they hurried over to the bakery shop. A side door opened and five people came out, three Red Hoods and two Mad Sisters. The party took the bridles, thanked the boys, and swung onto their mounts.

The old man, the same man who had retrieved the sacks of "flour" from the _Freewind_ with his wagon, came out and shook hands with the leader, wishing him luck. The leader told him to be careful and the team rode away, out of town and into the forest. The family who lived at the bakery waved goodbye before the man and his sons quickly erased the tracks the horses and left and quickly went back inside.

A minute later the patrolling cultists came by again, unaware that they had been comepletly tricked.


End file.
